Fairy Tales City
Summary Onces upon a time there where imaginary fairy tales characters that tries to protect humanity from demons and monsters etc. Without the existence of humans or their faith in fairy tales the whole fairy tales city would fade away into the absolute nothingness. Cosmology/power of the verse Fairy Tails City is a place not just a city it's much more then a city. In fact it's a place that contains infinite Fairy Tales surrounded by endless absolute nothingness, in each Fairy Tales contains a multiverse and fairy tales stories. A place full of Imaginations and faith. the balance between Imagination and reality will remain as long humans believes in fairy tales the fairy tales city will remain to exist. If the human race decreased or less people start to believe in the fairy tales the fairy tales city will be imbalanced and slowly starts to get removed from existence untill there is nothing left but the absolute nothingness. If no human exist or no one believe in fairy tales then the fairy tales city and all entities inside it will cease to exist. The Human world isn't inside the fairy tales city in fact it's a level below the fairy tales city. So the fairy Tales entities manifest them to a level below just to save humans or keep them believe in fairy tales. At the very end of fairy tales city near the nothingness is an avatar of the nothingness entity who is unnoticed by anyone. His job is to bring chaos and death to humans so that the human world and the Fairy Tales City cease to exist. So he is able to summon armies of shadow entities, monsters or demons to attack humans. In the nothingness is a'' Timeless and Spaceless entity before existence who is devoid from meaning. He isn't truly evil but rather an abstract it's due to his nature to end all of existence. Storyline Once Upon a Time there was humans reading stories about fairy tales the kids loved it too. Due to their faith the existence of the fairy tales city remains to exist. A place that isn't truly a city more an concept of existence that is a levels above the existence of the human world surrounded by the concept of absolute nothingness. In the nothingness lurks an timeless and spaceless entity who is devoid from meaning called Pure Nothingness his big plan is to turn the fairy tales city into non existence by sending his avatars to kill humans so that no one will believe into Fairy Tales anymore. Once Upon a time but a different time there was a unknown girl granted with a curse from the Big Bad Wolf. She granted the ability to manipulate darkness, Immortality and more. When she was younger she summon the great Big Bad Wolf she made an contract with the Big Bad Wolf for granting superpowers but there was one one condition she needs to agree on. She had to give her soul away to the Big Bad Wolf to grant the cool abilities. She agrees with his term and now she is bound with the Big Band Wolf orders. Her soul was send to the fairy tale city where her true spirit reside.She had to train with the big bad wolf everday to understand her power. Akazukin joined the wolfgang a group of thugs/people who also follows the orders of the big bad wolf and their main duty was to keep humans believe. In the Fairy Tales City it seems there are like infinite stories since in each fairy tale is a fairy tale story and a multiverse. Characters Supporters and Opponents of the Series '''Supporters:' Opponents: Neutral: